my inmortal
by chrona-chan123
Summary: se que te fuiste pero sigues en mi mente, lloro por ti pero entiendo que no me amas. quiero tu felicidad y si para eso tienes que estar con ella, soportare este dolor. pesimo summary, mi primer songfic


**mi primer songfic creado no sean malos conmigo, conocen que soy una llorona. **

**cancion: my inmortal  
**

**autor: evanescence  
**

**sin mas espero les guste.  
**

* * *

My inmortal

No puedo seguir, no sin él. Me siento tan inútil, si hubiera sabido que por haberle consolado, mi corazón se enamoraría de él, nunca le hubiera ayudado. Ahora se ha ido con esa chica.

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_Y si tienes que irte_

_Desearía que te fueras sin más_

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejara sola_

Le veo tan feliz con ella, la chica nueva, una rubia de ojos cafés muy amable, se quieren mucho. Pero mi corazón se hace trizas con solo verlo, quisiera morir. Me he intentado olvidar de aquel sentimiento, pero simplemente no puedo. No puedo olvidarte, kid.

_Estas heridas parecen no sanar_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando lloraste, seque tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, ahuyente todos tus miedos_

_He agarrado tu mano durante estos años_

_Pero todavía tienes _

_Todo de mí_

_Sigo llorando en silencio, duele demasiado. Antes yo secaba todo rastro de lágrimas de tu rostro, te consolaba cuando gritabas y me había convertido en tu mejor amiga. Pero después de todo ese tiempo ayudándote a salir delante de tu rompimiento, me rompes el corazón. Agarre tu mano cuando más lo necesitaste, y aun así me has olvidado, eras mi todo y yo tu todo._

_Solías cautivarme con tu resonante luz_

_Pero ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro se me aparece en mis sueños placenteros _

_Tu voz se llevó mi cordura_

Siempre me visitaba con su linda sonrisa, iluminando mi asquerosa vida. He soñado con él, que viene a mí y somos felices. Pero mi vida se volvió oscura, gris. La poca cordura que me queda se pierde poco a poco. Ya casi no me visita, y mi vida se apaga.

_Estas heridas parecen no sanar_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando lloraste, seque tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, ahuyente tus miedos_

_He agarrado tu mano durante estos años_

_Pero todavía tienes_

_Todo de mí_

Le ayude, le consolé y él no ha hecho nada más que ser feliz con ella. No importa, por su felicidad haría lo que fuera. La luna ríe sádicamente y traspasa la ventana de mi cuarto, iluminando mi perfil. Mi cabello rosado oculta las lágrimas que derramo sobre la almohada. Lloro en silencio, no quiero molestar a nadie. Tocan la puerta. Sé que es kid, él siempre me visitaba a esta hora.

_He intentado decirme que te has ido_

_Pero aun así sigues conmigo_

Espero que no vea que tenía mis ojos rojos de llorar, le abro haciéndome la medio-dormida. Le doy una sonrisa fingida y le digo que entre. Su mirada estaba escondida, la busque. De repente sus brazos me abrazaron con delicadeza y susurro esas palabras.

-lo siento…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo…-

-si lo hice, te dañe todo este tiempo, te vi llorar más de una vez sin saber que las lágrimas que caían eran por mí, perdóname Chrona- las lágrimas que oculto se revelan.

-no necesitas pedir disculpas, hiciste lo que tu corazón te mando, por ti no por mí, estaba bien. No tienes por qué disculparte.- le sonreí intentando calmarle correspondo a su abrazo y nos quedamos así.

Mi amor se había marchitado, pero con ese pequeño "lo siento" pude tener de nuevo la esperanza de poder tenerlo conmigo. "Te amo" fue lo único que pude pronunciar silenciosamente. "yo también" susurro el, mostrándome la luz que me hará seguir

_He estado sola todo este tiempo_

_Cuando lloraste, seque tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, ahuyente todos tus miedos_

_He agarrado tu mano durante estos años_

_Pero todavía tienes_

_Todo de mí  
_

* * *

**bien mi primer songfic, espero no sean tan duros conmigo. me lo dedico a mi misma ya que mi vida es estupida, inutil y por alguna razon estoy muy triste ultimamente**


End file.
